food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Chrysanthemum Wine
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Strength |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Double-Ninth Cake |pairs2 = |paired1 = Laba Noodles |paired2 = Shengjian |fa1 = Bread Knife |fa2 = Spectra |recipe = Cha Siu Bao |food type = Alcoholic Beverage |birthplace = China |birth year = ~2nd century AD |cn name = 菊花酒 |personality = Free-wheeling |height = 165cm |likes1 = Double-Ninth Cake |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = 西园雪乃 |cvcn = V17-KIYO |get INTL = no |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = yes |get TW = no |get JP = yes |get KR = no |quote = I hope I return with sword in hand, so we can get back to enjoying our food, drink, and conversation. |bio = A free-spirited, determined and self conscious lady. She doesn't care about restrictive rules and can be quite unrestrained sometimes in terms of personality. She prefers to be a lone wolf and is noted to have excellent swordmanship and a shining fighting record. |food introduction = Chrysanthemum wine making first flourished in the Han and Wei dynasty period in China. In the ancient text "Miscellaneous Records of the Western Capital", the following is written: "When the chrysanthemum blooms, pluck its stem and leaves and ferment it with millet. On the 9th day of the 9th month of the following year, it will be ready to drink. This is known as chrysanthemum wine." |acquire = *TBA |events = |power = 1515 |atk = 42 |def = 16 |hp = 511 |crit = 621 |critdmg = 1100 |atkspd = 1112 |normaltitle = Fragrant Sleeve |normal = Chrysanthemum Wine makes her sword spin around, causing her next 4 basic attacks to deal an extra 35 damage, and also dispelling all negative effects from all allies. |energytitle = Proud Chrysanthemum |energy = Chrysanthemum Wine leaps in the air and makes multiple attacks with her sword, dealing 40% ATK as damage to all enemies plus 281 extra damage. She also has a 50% chance of lowering DEF for all enemies by 30% for 5s. |linktitle = Super Proud Chrysanthemum |link = Chrysanthemum Wine leaps in the air and makes multiple attacks with her sword, dealing 60% ATK as damage to all enemies plus 337 extra damage. She also has a 50% chance of lowering DEF for all enemies by 45% for 5s. |pair = Double-Ninth Cake |name = |contract = Master Attendant? What troublesome way to address you, whet's your name then> |login = Hmm? Want a cup? |arena = Freezing water into ice huh, such an interesting technique. |skill = Let my blade sweep away all injustice. |ascend = I hope that one day, my blades can open the gates of heaven. |fatigue = *Yawn*--I'm kinda tired. Come here Master Attendant, let me lean against you. |recovering = Hmm...What's the time now? |attack = My wine's all warmed up, I'll quickly return. |ko = *Yawn*--How terrible things are... |notice = Have a taste, I learned it when I was travelling in the western regions/ |idle1 = If humans can live on forever, what makes them different from Food Souls? |idle2 = I heard that the fortune-telling guy managed to find the girl he always talked about. I really wish to meet her. |idle3 = Ah...ew...it tastes so bitter...what, so it's actually tea. |interaction1 = I tread across the lands with just a sword in my hand. Dragons surrender and even goddesses obey. |interaction2 = Even if I travel there once more after 20 years, it just does not feel the same...Things change overtime, I shall not mention about my old friends for not even the river and mountains back then can I no longer found. |interaction3 = Day or dusk does not matter if I want to do some sword dancing, the same can also be said for drinking wine. Let's lean against the railing and raise the cups where each of them represents us not looking back. |pledge = Oh? Me? Do you know that I'll eventually leave? I don't stay in the same place. But even so, you can also...Ah, just, do as I say. |intimacy1 = I heard people say that encounter is meant for separation. If I left one day, are you willing to wait for me? |intimacy2 = I've once climbed the peaks of mountains by myself, came into contact with multiple sky and seas, and even cross pass many rivers and lands. I've seen different types of humans. But now, all I want is to live on inside your eyes and wait for time to pass. |intimacy3 = I see humans as plants and woods, but I only see you as green hill; one's meting with you is truly something lucky. |victory = I'm done, I'm only going back to drink some wine only. |defeat = Next time, my blade wouldn't be so unfair. |feeding = Many thanks, wanna stay and have 2 cups of wine? |skin = |skin quote = |skin 2 = |format 2 = |skin quote 2 = |skin acquire 2 = |skin 3 = |format 3 = |skin quote 3 = |skin acquire 3 = |notes = Old phrase: I tread across the lands with just a sword in my hand. Dragons surrender and even goddesses obey. |tips = }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} .